guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LordBiro
__TOC__ */Archive 1 Leave Me A Message Hi...i was just wondering if you could maybe make an icon for me like you did for Gem. Just a hyperish once would be nice. You are awesome. Thanx! — [[User:Hypernecrofear|'Hypernecrofear']] :No, that was a one off. And yes, I am awesome. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 01:33, 27 June 2006 (CDT) ::Sorry LordBiro, I didn't mean to start a trend. :) -- 03:18, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :::Don't worry Gem, I can't even think of a good icon for myself! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 03:21, 27 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I can tell. Btw, you ARE a awesome! -- 03:22, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Why thankyou, Gem, you're not bad yourself ;) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 03:25, 27 June 2006 (CDT) Nightfall Profession Icons You're gonna draw us something sexy, right? Apologies if it's been asked already elsewhere. —Tanaric 07:16, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Hey Tanaric :D I've been a little busy this last week so I haven't been keeping up with all the Nightfall discussions, so I don't know if it's already been asked. But to answer your question: Yes, I'll be making some icons ;) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 05:01, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::Good, because the current icons people have made up, are...fugly. :D Aubray1741 16:12, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :::The Anet's Paragon icon is ugly so hard to do something great with it.—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:06, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::::You don't have faith in LordBiro? Heretic! Burnnn in helll!!! -- (talk) 12:48, 31 July 2006 (CDT) (Don't take that TOO seriously ;) ) :::::Hehe, I have been thinking about it for a couple of days now. I'm not 100% sure what I'm going to do for the Paragon icon yet, but I think I know what I'm doing for the Dervish icon. :::::I don't like any of the icons used by the Priests of Balthazar, but I think the Paragon icon looks particularly out of place! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 13:20, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::I said hard and hard is nothing for lordbiro.:) —'├ Aratak ┤' 21:17, 31 July 2006 (CDT) Draft 1 I've just uploaded a first draft of Nightfall icons. I'll explain my decisions first of all. * Colors are based on the skill colours of each profession. This is the same criteria used for the prophecies and factions icons. ** I have mixed feelings about the orange color of the Paragon icon. Paragon skills are red and yellow. Red is used by Elementalists and yellow didn't look very good. :) * No dual colored icons; sticking with the 2 colors used for the Dervish icon would give a very different look to the other icons used on the GuildWiki. * No flower thing on the Paragon icon; again this would look out of place, but I have considered cutting a flower shape out of the hexagon on the Paragon icon. Let me know what you think! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 05:11, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :Blantantly awesome. I wish I had your icon-making skills, considering how long I spent making the monstrosity that is my signature icon... at any rate, I think these are excellent. I particularly like how well they go together and feel as part of a whole, even with the two new class icons. I support their use 100%. -- Bishop rap| ] 06:11, 5 August 2006 (CDT) ::Excellent work. I would like to see the Paragon icon with the flower shape cut into it for comparison. For Dervish, I don't think that the two colors would look too out of place, but I understand your reasoning and I don't feel strongly one way or another. Although as future professions are added and the available color pallet gets used, I can see needing to use multiple colors to help differentiate. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:27, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :::As always Biro, great work. Like Barek I wouldn't mind seeing the alternate for the Paragon icon, but even if I never see that, I'd be happy with these. --Rainith 16:37, 5 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Great job! Why not make an alternative version of the dervish icon with the 2 colors and let the users decide? Not that it would matter a lot. Well done, you are still awesome! ;) -- (talk) 17:15, 5 August 2006 (CDT) ::rightone could note that Dervish and Paragon are the only professions with dual color icons in game, but we're varied signifigantly from the eye-in-hand design of the mesmer, so i suppose it's not terribly important. top notch work, as always, my lord. ;) --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:26, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :::Heh, in direct comparison, it becomes obvious that ANet should have hired Biro after they designed the initial set of icons, as his icon-series is both nicer-looking and more internally consistent than the actual ingame ones... -- Bishop rap| ] 18:00, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Thanks everyone, you are all very kind, especially you Bishop :P I'll work on producing a flower cut-out for the Paragon icon later today and you can let me know what you think. My only concern is that the Paragon icon is already a little fussy (the detail on the wings isn't very discernable at original and small sizes) and I think that adding a flower symbol might make it look overly complicated. I think it would probably be impossible to tell what it was at the small size. I'll give it a try anyway :) Really this is an issue I have with the Guild Wars Paragon icon; there's far too much detail in the icon that you simply can't make out at the size used in the Priests of Balthazar menu. Using the two colors for the Dervish icon is a possibility, but I feel as though it strays too far from the simplicity of the icons we use at the GuildWiki. In my opinion a shape and a color should be enough to identify a profession. Since you've asked though I will try using two colors and see what it looks like :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 05:53, 6 August 2006 (CDT) :Don't need to thank me, I just call them as I see them. By the way, I share your concerns about the paragon icon, but my suggestion would be for you to get even more creative and make the icon even more stylized and less exactly-as-ingame because the current in-game icon is obviously the result of a brain fart. And what we really need is just something that looks good and is immediately recognizable as a'' paragon icon (but not nessecarily as ''the paragon icon). :About the dervish icon, the one we're currently using for the Dervish skill articles is actually rather nice in my opinion, and at least shows that it is possible to use dual colors and still make it look okay. I'm looking forward to what you come up with. -- Bishop rap| ] 07:07, 6 August 2006 (CDT) ::Rather than a flower pattern, it may be enough just to use a circle or other simple geometric shape. I just thought it may look good to break up the large field of orange, but what you have now is trully excellent work, and we could easilly use it as-is. I was just hoping to see an option, if you have time available. Thanks for the great work on this. --- Barek (talk • ) - 23:18, 8 August 2006 (CDT) Draft 2 I gave the Dervish icon a two-tone effect. I really don't like it :P but let me know which you prefer. I actually do like the flower cut-out on the Paragon icon. I think it looks coolio. Again, your opinions would be great :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 06:53, 11 August 2006 (CDT) : Amazing. Personaly I prefer the Paragon with the cutout and the single colour Dervish.-- JP 07:02, 11 August 2006 (CDT) ::You have exquisite taste JP :D hehe. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 07:10, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :::Great work, Biro! I prefer the dual color dervish icon, and the paragon icon with the cutout. We should stay close to the ingame original. :::While we're at "staying close to the ingame original": Why on earth was it decided to use the feather icon for ranger instead of the ingame paw icon?? I know this was in the very early days of GuildWiki, and I wouldn't dare to question something that is established for such long time, but it has really puzzled ever since I started contributing. -- 07:17, 11 August 2006 (CDT) ::::The reason for that Tetris is because when Guild Wars started there were no profession icons in the game. The prophecies icons are based on icons from the European manual, the only reference material available when I first made them. Subsequently ANet added the profession icons that you can see in the Priest of Balthazar menus today, and I think quite lowly of them. I agree that there should be consistency with our icons and the game's icons, but the official icons aren't even consistent with each other in their design. Summary: I hate them. ::::If, in the early days of the wiki, before any profession icons existed in the game, someone had come to the wiki offering the same icons that ANet were later to introduce I would have argued against their usage because they don't look very professional. ::::Incidentally, I think a paw would make a good icon for Pet Attacks as opposed to rangers. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 07:48, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :::::I very much like the Paragon with the cutout. But for the Dervish, I actually prefer the icon created by someone else that is already in-use (sorry Lord Biro). You do excellent work, that I could never hope to replicate - but in the case of the dervish I think that at the smaller size the less extreme curves of the current one makes it easier to distinguish the shape of the icon, and the two curve don't blend together as much. --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:16, 11 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::Note: this is only at the smaller size I prefer the current icon. At larger sizes where more detail is visible, your two color icon is superior in quality (see current image: ). --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:22, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::I can not believe people prefer my dervish icon to LordBirdo's icon... I like LordBiro's style as it is consistant with the wiki's other icons. we need a change of the Ranger icon to the paw print though, the feather is not right. --Jamie 09:27, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::: I don't recall seeing the biggest Ranger icon before. From the smaller ones I always assumed it was a leaf!--JP 09:33, 11 August 2006 (CDT) GuildWiki Policy I've messed with GuildWiki:Policy. I don't know if you still bother with this sort of thing, but I'm warning all the admins so as to get everyone on board. :) —Tanaric 18:45, 5 August 2006 (CDT) :Hey Tanaric, I do like to keep up with policy changes so thanks for letting me know! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 05:53, 6 August 2006 (CDT) Banning Question Hey LordBiro why'd you ban me. I didnt do anything to unappease the gods. Grenth's Sword 22:56, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :In the logs, Lord Biro hasn't done a ban recently. Did you post on this page on the same connection on which you received the warning? If so, then the fact that you can post now suggests that the ban message is likely a result of a known bug. A false ban message is sometimes presented. It most often impacts users who are not logged in (using an IP address) at the time that the error was generated. :It could also be that you're using a dynamic IP address, and the random one to which you were assigned by your ISP just happenned to be a blocked one from some other user being banned. --- Barek (talk • ) - 23:07, 8 August 2006 (CDT) When i tried to make a change to one of my builds, it said id been blocked. then i posted that message on Lordbiro's page, and it allowed me to. Then i tried to make the edit to my build again, but that time it said i was blocked. yet you say Lord Biro hasnt blocked anyone lately. Rarrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh! Lol i tried to post the above message ^ on my user page, but it aid i was blocked. i logged on and didnt know i got a warning. i logged in then tried to make a build change, and the rest is above. Grenth's Sword :If you know your IP address, you can try sending me an email at spam.home@comcast.net and I can verify its ban status; but if you're able to post intermittently, it sounds like the bug to me. When you get the error, you can try going back to the prior screen then try posting again. --- Barek (talk • ) - 23:24, 8 August 2006 (CDT) ::Hey Grenth's Sword, as Barek said I haven't carried out a ban for some time now, and even then I very rarely carry out bans other than for mass vandalism. I can't suggest any more than Barek has suggested. If you'd like my email address to discuss this off-wiki then just ask :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 03:36, 9 August 2006 (CDT)